In JP-H09-273586-A2, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997, a vibrating plate is coupled to an intermediate plate that partitions a rubber portion for reducing vibration transmitted from an engine to a vehicle body into two parts. As a result, a resonance point differs between an outside rubber portion and an inside rubber portion obtained by partitioning the rubber portion. Hence, a double vibration proofing effect is obtained.